Question: A rectangle is $9$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $5$ centimeters wide. What is its area?
Answer: $9\text{ cm}$ $5\text{ cm}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 The area is the length times the width. The length is 9 centimeters. The width is 5 centimeters. Thus the area is $9\times5$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 9 \times 5 = 45 $ We can also count 45 square centimeters.